Ultima Oportunidad
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Y allí se encontraban, frente a frente, esta vez no era verdad, era tan solo un sueño ¿O no?, pero... esa oportunidad nunca se repetiría en toda su vida. Y en aquel instante lo decidió: le diría a su fallecida amiga Hiyori Asahina cuanto la amaba.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, si acaso lo tuviera, SHAFT no habría sido la empresa del diseño del anime, habría Outer Science y muchos más caps**

* * *

**Ultima Oportunidad**

Tic, toc, tic, toc

Una joven de mirada extraviada paseaba a través de aquel campo lleno de relojes, que no hacían más que ir y volver, en una andanza eterna que nunca terminaría

Ding, dong, ding, dong

Las campanadas se escucharon nítidamente por sus oídos, y ella, solitaria en aquel mundo sin fin, no hizo más que sonreír amargamente mientras una lagrima rebelde bajaba por su rostro

Toc, tic, toc tic

Ahora los relojes andaban para atrás, reiniciándose como tantas veces lo habían hecho ya ¿Hacia cuanto había perdido la cuenta? Lentamente el campo fue desapareciendo para dar paso a una ciudad bastante calurosa, a su parecer, pero sabía, sabía muy bien donde se encontraba. Se dirigió a unos conjuntos residenciales y sin ninguna palabra dio un pequeño salto que la levanto hasta el techo de la casa, busco el hueco por donde siempre se colaba y entro. Una vez allí, se dirigió a la que era la habitación que compartía con su querido amigo no sin antes arreglarse un poco y abrió la puerta.

Las dos camas estaban perfectamente arregladas a cada lado de la habitación y un cuadro de los dos juntos la partía. Se dirigió a su cama, donde se recostó unos instantes haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no mirar la fotografía, después, se levantó y se acercó al otro mueble del lugar, donde esta vez no pensó ni un instante para dejar su cabeza encima de la almohada, en una posición donde podía oler el olor característico a su querido amigo: Hibiya Amamiya.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? – La asusto una voz a sus espaldas, lo cual la hizo levantarse inmediatamente – Debes de comenzar a abandonar este lugar, a este paso nunca superaras el hecho de morir

- A-Azami – Tartamudeo – L-Lo lamento… Yo…

- Que no se vuelva a repetir – Le ordeno – Ah, es tu turno de cuidarlo, está afuera en las escaleras esperándote – Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta

Suspiro mientras observaba con melancolía el retrato donde los dos se encontraban en navidad, tomados de la mano y con una bufanda uniéndolos. Una de las pocas veces que dejaba de lado esa actitud tan hipócrita que hacía tiempo había dejado al entrar allí. Antes de seguir el mismo camino de la medusa, miro a un punto a la nada y se despidió, con una sonrisa verdadera y las lágrimas al borde de los ojos, porque allí se encontraba el último recuerdo de los dos juntos antes de ir al parque.

...

Sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza, lo cual lo hizo levantarse automáticamente, pensando que seguramente era Kano con una de sus otras bromas. Al verse no en su cuarto si no en un campo palideció súbitamente, vio de que había unos relojes flotando en el cielo y saco una conclusión rápida: se encontraba en un sueño.

Comenzó a caminar por si encontraba algo que le pudiese ayudar a saber dónde había sacado ese lugar, pero solo veía relojes a su alrededor y una única salida, así que resignado, se fue por el único camino que se le presentaba.

Nada parecía cambiar a medida que seguía, como si aquel camino fuese algo eterno. A pesar de estar en un sueño sentía que sus piernas se comenzaban a cansar, hasta que finalmente decidio sentarse unos cuantos minutos en el suelo. Hasta ese instante fue que se fijó con más detalle en los relojes.

Eran de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Pero lo increíble era que todos llevaban el mismo tiempo y compás. Ni un solo segundo de diferencia, era realmente increíble. Espero un rato mientras era embelesado por la hasta que finalmente dejo de sentir el punzante dolor en sus piernas, lo que le dijo que era momento de retomar su camino. No pasados unos cuantos segundos escucho unos ladridos a su izquierda. Salió de su trance inmediatamente para ver como una figura se veía era arrastrada por un perro.

- ¡Espera! ¡Para! – Grito una voz _demasiado familiar _para él - ¡Dije que pares!

- ¿Hiyori? – Pregunto, aunque sabiendo muy bien de que no era ella, puesto de que ella estaba…

- ¿Hi-Hibiya? – Tartamudeo poniéndose pálida de repente y olvidando al perro - ¿Qu-Qué haces aquí? ¡No debes estar aquí! – Le grito

- N-No se… S-Solo desperté aquí – Respondió dudoso, pero se dio cuenta que ya no podía actuar más así - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- ¡Estoy aquí por ti! – Exclamo la de cabellos negros para después, irónicamente, abrazarlo – Tu… No sabes lo solitario que es estar aquí...

Sorprendido ante la acto que su amiga había hecho, no pudo más que corresponder el gesto – Yo también me siento muy solo en ocasiones, la verdad todo este tiempo te he extrañado

- Gracias… - Susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban – Y-Yo a ve-veces también te e-extraño…

Eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho volviese a la realidad: eso no era más que un sueño, nunca se repetiría en toda su vida y sería la última vez que la vería. En ese instante tomo una decisión, era arriesgada, pero si nunca la volvería a ver de nuevo, tenía que hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella. La aparto de un momento para ver como la joven lo miraba al borde de las lágrimas – Hiyori… Yo… Quería decirte algo desde hace tiempo… Tu…

Al ver como el de cabellos castaños se sonrojaba, sintió la curiosidad de saber lo que iba decirle – Yo… - Lo incito a continuar

- ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti! – Finalmente grito, la muchacha no hizo más que sonrojarse mucho más ¿Desde cuándo era tan sensible ante sus emociones cuando anteriormente se burlaba de los demás por ello? – Y tengo miedo porque yo… Yo nunca podré volverte a ver… - Su voz se tornó triste al pronunciar aquello, pero rápidamente paso a la sorpresa al ver como la muchacha le volvia a abrazar

- ¡Eres tan molesto! – Exclamo mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas – Si es momento de verdades yo… ¡Hibiya!

Y el mundo se volvió negro

Lo último que escucho fue el grito de la que siempre amo

...

- ¡Hibiya! - Pego un grito asustado y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, como si el mundo durante unos minutos le hubiese privado del elemento vital - ¡Menos mal! – Exclamo una voz, la cual rápidamente identifico como la de Momo

- ¿Qu-Qué sucedió? – Pregunto asustado el más joven

- No despertabas y dejaste de respirar – Le respondió Shintaro mientras miraba su celular – Todos están preocupados, deberías de ir, ya casi es hora de almorzar

- Cla-Claro – Dijo mientras se intentaba separar del abrazo de la idol - ¿Pueden esperar unos minutos siquiera? Necesito hacer una cosa

- Descuida, vamos Momo

Una vez la soledad lo envolvió por completo, una lagrima silenciosa se derramo mientras sonreía – Adiós, Hiyori…

...

La medusa original veía con ojos fríos a la joven - ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – Le espeto con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas - ¡Era la última vez que lo podía ver y tu…!

- Tenerlo más tiempo aquí significaría un desbalance a este mundo – Le respondió interrumpiéndola – Agradece de que, siquiera, lo traje – Y como siempre, la dejo sola con la palabra en la boca.

Intentando limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y decidió comenzar a buscar al perro, el cual se le había escapado, pero antes de abandonar el lugar, le hablo al vacío – Gracias, Hibiya…

...

"_**Espero que en otra vida podamos estar juntos para siempre"**_

**...**

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A**

Si, he me aquí con otro one shot cuando debo otra historia e.e

Siempre quise hacer de ellos dos, en serio, ¿Se nota acaso que estan en mis primeras 15 OTP acaso? Es que son tan lindos juntos y tan... tan... Su historia es demasiado triste, por eso le hice este one-shot en su honor :v

Si, se ve muy bien de que Hiyori salio muy OOC, pero en parte es por uno de mi headcanon, que consiste de que ella, al entrar en el Daze comienza a tener más humildad, que se note que desde siempre la he querido ver asi :v

El Daze lo puse asi porque... ¡Tuve pesadillas con el del anime D: ! Sali traumatizada al ver tanto negro y rojo... Mis ojos sangraron, en serio :P

Quien encuentre la referencia a una de las pinturas de unos de mis artistas favoritos _cofcof**SalvadorDalí**cofcof _le doy un regalo n.n

De paso agradezco a todos los comentarios de mis otros one-shots, y es que a estas horas de la vida me doy cuenta que puedo responder con los MP... ¡Perdon! .

**Cualquier tomatazo, critica, amenaza de muerte (Okay, eso no) y review es recibido**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
